Le pont qui traverse la lune
by Myriel DesTorrents
Summary: L'histoire entre le père et la mère d'Inuyasha est comme un rêve entre deux mondes difficilement conciliables. Comme si, l'espace de quelques temps, un pont avait été créé entre le rêve et la réalité.
1. 1 Un rêve impossible

Chapitre 1

**Un rêve impossible**

La jeune femme à l'intérieur des tentures soupira. Le voyage de retour s'annonçait long. Elle détestait voyager sur de grandes distances, enfermée dans les toiles de ce baldaquin porté par quatre hommes. Elle devait sans cesse chercher à garder son équilibre, même si les porteurs faisaient de leur mieux pour éviter les mouvements brusques. Mais la route était accidentée dans ces montagnes.

Elle se remémora sa visite chez le seigneur Ogawa. Malgré la présence d'autres convives, cet homme avait clairement montré sa satisfaction à l'idée d'un mariage avec elle. Il était si vulgaire. Elle secoua la tête, cherchant à chasser le souvenir de son baiser forcé, ce matin. Elle qui n'était pourtant presque jamais seule, il avait réussi à la coincer. Izayoi n'avait pas réagi lorsqu'elle avait reconnu le seigneur Ogawa. Après tout, il était son fiancé. Mais elle avait profondément détesté l'odeur de viande pourrie qu'il dégageait et la sensation de ses lèvres sur les siennes. Et puis, il avait aussi ce regard... Elle avait l'impression d'être une chose à vendre, un jouet, qu'il pourrait bientôt déballer.

Elle soupira une nouvelle fois. Elle remarqua alors le silence inhabituel qui régnait dehors. Les oiseaux et les insectes n'émettaient plus un son. Il n'y avait que les pas des gardes et des porteurs qui brisaient le silence. Bientôt, ils s'arrêtèrent. Elle ouvrit légèrement les tentures. Des dizaines de youkai approchaient dans le ciel. On la déposa vivement et on se prépara à l'attaque. Izayoi fronça les yeux. Elle n'était pas spécialisée dans le combat, mais il lui semblait que les youkai étaient beaucoup trop nombreux pour la petite armée qui l'accompagnait. Elle sortit un petit couteau qu'elle amenait toujours avec elle. Elle n'hésiterait pas à sacrifier sa vie plutôt que de se faire dévorer par un youkai.

Le choc des armes à l'arrivée des ennemis fut brutal. Elle continua à regarder, mais la scène se transforma vite en vision d'horreur. Les démons déchiquetaient sans peine ses servantes, ses porteurs, et même les gardes tombaient un à un. Elle voyait le sang gicler de toutes parts, des parties de corps passer devant ses yeux, quelques youkai mourir. Mais comme elle l'avait deviné, les démons étaient trop nombreux. Bientôt, les seuls sons qu'elle entendit furent ceux de la mastication des youkai qui dévoraient les humains.

On ne tarderait pas à la trouver, même derrière ces lourds rideaux. Elle arrêta de regarder et appuya le couteau devant son ventre. Il valait mieux mourir tout de suite.

- Kaze no Kizu!

Un vent intense fit basculer le baldaquin et Izayoi fut jetée dehors.

- AHHH!!!

Un youkai d'apparence humaine et tenant une immense épée se dirigea vers elle. Il s'agenouilla à ses côtés pendant qu'elle reculait en brandissant son couteau:

- Reste loin, youkai!

Elle tourna la lame contre elle-même pour achever sa vie, mais le youkai s'approcha rapidement et immobilisa son bras:

- Mais que faites-vous!!!

- Je ne veux pas être dévorée comme mes compagnons! Je préfère mourir avant!

- Les youkai qui ont tués vos amis sont morts, lui précisa-t-il.

Elle prit le temps de regarder autour d'elle. Ce qu'elle y vit était plus terrible que le mince aperçu qu'elle avait eu du baldaquin. Les humains et les youkai gisaient en morceaux un peu partout. La route était rouge de sang. Cinq lignes avaient creusé le sol et des grands rochers barraient maintenant le chemin. Izayoi laissa tomber le couteau par terre et se mit à pleurer. Elle fixa le youkai penché sur elle. Il précisa:

- Pardonnez-moi. Tout à l'heure, en attaquant, je n'ai pas fait attention. Je ne croyais pas qu'il restait des survivants.

- Oh. C'est... c'est vous, les marques?

- Oui.

Izayoi prit une grande respiration pour tenter de calmer ses pleurs. Elle lui demanda:

- Et maintenant?

- Maintenant quoi?

- Que... que ferez-vous de moi?

- Eh?

- Si vous ne dévorez pas les humains, vous en faites quoi?

Le youkai se releva en soupirant. Il rangea son épée en disant:

- Les humains ont une vision étroite du monde, n'est-ce pas? Je viens d'exterminer les youkai qui ont tué vos amis et vous croyez tout de même que je suis ici pour vous faire du mal?

La jeune femme se remit à pleurer et lui dit en criant presque:

- Je ne sais pas ce que vous voulez, moi! Les seuls youkai que j'ai vus ont... Ils ont...

Elle cacha son visage dans ses mains, incapable d'en dire plus. Elle sentit le grand youkai se rapprocher. Il la prit dans ses bras et se mit à marcher en la tenant contre lui.

- Que faites-vous?

- Je vous ramène d'où vous venez.

- Non. S'il vous plaît. Je ne veux pas revenir là.

Il s'arrêta et la regarda.

- Où voulez-vous aller alors? Parce que vos amis morts ne le savaient peut-être pas, mais une armée de youkai approche à grande vitesse. Ce n'était pas sage de passer par ces montagnes.

- Croyez-vous que j'ai eu mon mot à dire là-dedans?, s'énerva-t-elle.

- Oh. C'est vrai que les femmes n'ont aucun pouvoir chez les humains.

Elle resta muette devant une telle évidence. Elle tenta de reprendre ses esprits.

- Y a-t-il un village où je puis louer des hommes afin de m'amener près de la capitale?

- Non. Tous les villages du coin ont déjà été exterminés.

Izayoi se mit à trembler et hésita avant de demander:

- Par les youkai?

- Par ces youkai, en effet.

Il sourit devant ses doutes.

- Vous ne me faites pas confiance, n'est-ce pas?

- Je... je ne sais pas.

- Très bien. La capitale, vous dites?

- Oui.

Le guerrier appela quelqu'un.

- Myouga?

- Oyakata-sama?

Ce qui ressemblait à un moustique se dirigea vers le nez du youkai et s'y posa.

- Myouga..., il frappa la mouche avec sa main. Ce n'est pas le moment.

- Ahhh... Oyakata-sama. Pardonnez-moi. Que puis-je faire pour vous?

- Rejoins Sesshoumaru. Avertis-le de mener les armées et de repousser ces youkai.

- Vous... vous n'y serez pas?

- Non. Mon fils sera sûrement heureux d'assumer seul le commandement.

- Et vous allez?

- Ramener cette jeune femme à la capitale.

Le démon-mouche écarquilla les yeux.

- Peut-être qu'il est préférable que je ne mentionne pas à Sesshoumaru-sama la raison de votre absence?

- Pfff, n'hésite pas à lui dire s'il te le demande. Je n'ai rien à lui prouver, Myouga.

- Non, je sais. Mais les idées de votre fils sur les humains sont différentes des vôtres, monseigneur.

- J'en suis conscient. Allez, vas-t-en maintenant.

Le grand youkai posa ses yeux d'or sur la jeune femme et sourit.

- Alors, on y va? Accrochez-vous.

Elle ne put répondre puisque le youkai se transforma alors en gigantesque chien blanc. Elle se retrouva assise sur son dos, et bientôt couchée sur le ventre, car elle s'accrochait de toutes ses forces aux poils argentés. Elle ferma les yeux très fort lorsqu'il s'éleva dans le ciel et amorça sa course. Elle ne put s'empêcher de crier:

- Ahhhh!!! Mais arrêtez!!! AHHHH!!!

Le chien lui répondit:

- C'est la façon la plus rapide de rejoindre la capitale. Je ne crois pas que vous voulez passer plusieurs jours en ma compagnie, alors...

- Je déteste ça, je déteste ça...!

Mais il ne fit que rire et continua son vol. Heureusement que c'était l'été, pensa Izayoi. La température était considérablement plus fraîche en hauteur. Quoique couchée comme elle l'était sur le corps du grand chien, elle n'avait pas froid. La fourrure de ce youkai était douce et il sentait bon. Sa peur se calma bientôt et elle ouvrit les yeux lentement pour regarder le paysage. La vue était magnifique. Les montagnes où elle avait été attaquée s'effaçaient déjà au loin. Ils survolaient maintenant une région de collines verdoyantes. Elle voyait des villages au creux des vallées et les rivières briller comme des serpents de soleil.

Elle n'osait pas bouger de peur de tomber et elle n'arrivait pas à desserrer ses doigts, crispés sur les poils du chien. Mais ironiquement, elle ne sentait plus de peur envers ce youkai. Il dégageait une aura solide et rassurante. Après les émotions de sa visite chez Ogawa-sama et l'horreur de l'attaque dans les montagnes, elle était heureuse de pouvoir se reposer sur lui. Elle n'aurait pas su quoi faire s'il l'avait laissé seule.

Izayoi posa sa joue contre le corps du grand chien. Elle ne ferma pas les yeux pour voir encore les nuages défiler rapidement. Le vent jouait dans ses cheveux et faisait flotter les pans de son kimono de soie. Elle se sentait toute petite contre lui, mais cette course folle à travers les cieux faisait battre son coeur très fort. Elle avait peur de tomber, mais en même temps, elle lui faisait confiance. Ces contradictions la rendaient presque heureuse. Elle sourit en pensant que, si elle survivait, cette aventure unique resterait gravée dans sa mémoire. Elle ne la confierait à personne, elle la garderait toute pour elle.

Le voyage vers la capitale fut trop court. Le grand chien amorça sa descente près des montagnes de l'ouest et se posa dans une vallée creusée par la rivière Hozugawa. On ne voyait pas la capitale, mais Izayoi savait que l'on était près de Sagano. Juste avant qu'il soit masqué par les montagnes, elle avait reconnue au loin le mont sacré de l'est, Hiei-san. Elle était venue ici dernièrement avec son père pour visiter le nouveau temple Tenryû-ji, dédié à la mémoire d'un empereur mort dernièrement.

Le youkai se posa et se transforma. Izayoi était toujours appuyée sur son dos. Il tourna la tête pour lui parler et son visage se retrouva alors très proche du sien. Elle remarqua tout à coup qu'il était très beau. C'était certainement le plus bel homme qu'elle ait rencontré. Ses yeux dorés faisaient un étrange contraste avec l'argenté de ses longs cheveux, attachés ensemble sur sa tête. Cela mettait en valeur ses oreilles pointues. Il avait une ligne fléchée sur chacune de ses joues et sa bouche... Izayoi rougit en réalisant ses pensées. Le youkai lui dit:

- Vous allez bien?

- Oui. Merci.

- Je continue à pied, car ma forme youkai est un peu trop évidente. Mais je ne pourrai pas vous amener plus loin que le pont.

- D'accord. Je pourrai demander de l'aide au temple du Dragon céleste, tout près.

- Excellent.

Il se mit à courir et à sauter entre les arbres. C'était presque aussi excitant que de voler dans le ciel, songea Izayoi. Elle n'avait pas hâte d'être rendue au pont, tout à coup. « Le Togetsukyô... Le pont qui traverse la lune... Comme un passage entre ce rêve et la réalité. » Elle appuya sa tête dans son dos, tout contre son épée. Ce youkai... Qui était-il? Un chef d'armées? Un seigneur, sûrement, elle l'avait déjà compris. Pourquoi avait-il pris la peine de la ramener jusqu'ici?

Elle avait rencontré plusieurs chefs de guerre, mais jamais un comme lui. Il n'avait pas cette soif de puissance qu'elle avait perçu chez autres. Il semblait presque triste... Non, plutôt fatigué de ces batailles qui n'en finissaient plus. Pourtant, elle sentait aussi que sa force était sans égale. Ce n'était sûrement pas la peur qui l'épuisait.

Peut-être imaginait-elle tout cela. Mais elle eut tout à coup envie de soulager ses souffrances. Izayoi glissa ses mains sur ses épaules, comme si elle cherchait à mieux s'accrocher pour ne pas tomber, mais son geste ressemblait plus à une caresse. Le guerrier ne réagit pas, mais il nota le changement chez la jeune femme. Il continua sa course à travers la forêt et très bientôt, ils arrivèrent en vue du pont.

Il la déposa doucement au sol en la regardant mieux. La jeune femme avait dans les yeux une expression de tristesse, comme si elle voyait au travers lui. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il se sentit touché.

- Nous y sommes.

- Oui.

- Vous saurez rejoindre...?

- Oui, je saurai traverser la lune.

- Eh?

Elle le fixa encore une fois avec ce regard si doux.

- Je ne vous reverrai pas, n'est-ce pas?

- Ce serait surprenant.

- Oui, je sais.

Ils restèrent immobiles et silencieux. L'humidité du soir montait de la rivière et des filets de brume flottaient entre eux.

- Il est sans doute préférable que vous inventiez une histoire, plutôt que de dire qu'un youkai vous a ramenée.

- Je sais. Cette aventure sera pour moi seulement. Merci infiniment de m'avoir sauvée.

Personne ne mérite de périr des mains de ces youkai.

- Et merci de m'avoir ramenée ici.

Le soleil brilla une dernière fois sur la cime des arbres puis il disparut derrière les montagnes de l'ouest. Le vent passa dans les feuilles de bambous comme une caresse. Le youkai brisa le silence:

- Quel est votre nom?

- Je m'appelle Izayoi.

Il réalisa qu'elle lui avait donné son prénom, comme une invitation.

- Izayoi, dit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

Tout à fait naturellement, il se pencha sur sa bouche pour effleurer ses lèvres. La jeune femme ferma les yeux sous la douceur de ce baiser. Son coeur tambourina plus fort et elle porta les mains devant elle, comme pour l'empêcher de sortir de sa poitrine. Le baiser du youkai se prolongea. Elle sentit son odeur tellement douce, surtout quand elle la comparait à celle du seigneur Ogawa. Sans qu'elle puisse les retenir, des larmes se mirent à couler de ses yeux, quand elle réalisa à quel point elle détestait son fiancé, maintenant que ce grand youkai lui avait montré tant de bonté. Il s'éloigna d'elle.

- Adieu, Izayoi.

- Attendez.

Elle détacha le long foulard de soie rouge noué sous son obi et elle le lui tendit. Elle lui dit:

- Prenez soin de vous, monseigneur.

Il ne répondit rien, mais il lui sourit en prenant le tissu. Elle eut le temps de cligner les yeux et il était déjà parti. Izayoi essaya les traces de ses larmes, respira à fond l'air plus frais de la soirée, puis se mit en route vers le pont qui traverse la lune. En marchant sur ces planches de bois, elle se dit qu'elle garderait le souvenir de ce youkai bien vivant dans sa mémoire. Lorsque les temps seraient durs, elle l'imaginerait revenir près d'elle et lui sourire encore. Elle ne pourrait jamais oublier cette journée.

---------

_Voilà le début d'une nouvelle histoire. J'ai dernièrement visionné le troisième film d'Inuyasha et la scène qui débute le film m'a beaucoup touchée. J'ai donc décidé de raconter ce qui avait pu arriver pour qu'on en arrive là. J'espère que vous apprécierez._

_Myriel_


	2. 2 Je veux y croire

Chapitre 2

**Je veux y croire**

La nuit était noire, car les nuages couvraient la lune et les étoiles. Un vent frais de fin d'automne fouettait les grands pins. Izayoi, couchée sur son futon, écoutait les craquements du bois de la forteresse. Elle songeait à son départ prochain vers le seigneur Ogawa. Elle serait mariée au Nouvel An. À partir de ce moment, elle ne passerait plus ses nuits seule.

Elle ferma les yeux et chercha l'image du grand youkai qui l'avait sauvée au début de l'été. Elle ne savait plus si ce qu'elle imaginait était bien lui, mais qu'importe, le sentiment qu'elle avait éprouvé à ce moment-là était toujours là. Elle crut entendre le vent entrer dans la pièce un bref instant. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle devina ses traits dans la pénombre et son visage penché sur elle.

- Izayoi.

Elle ne bougea pas, croyant qu'elle rêvait. Il répéta son nom un peu plus fort:

- Izayoi.

- Monseigneur?, dit-elle en s'asseyant, complètement réveillée.

- Je ne peux rester longtemps ici, les moines auront bientôt détecté mon aura. Venez-vous avec moi?

- Oui, dit-elle sans hésiter un instant.

Il la prit rapidement dans ses bras, puis quitta la pièce. Il se glissa hors du château sans faire de bruit, puis courut sur les toits et les arbres de la ville. Ils arrivèrent bientôt au même endroit où ils s'étaient quittés la dernière fois, près du Togetsukyô, à l'ouest de la capitale. Il déposa la jeune femme et elle se tint debout devant lui. Elle sentait sa présence tout près d'elle dans le noir.

- Vous êtes revenu.

- Oui.

- Pourquoi?

Il se tourna et regarda les lumières de la ville qu'on pouvait deviner au loin. Cette question était délicate. Il était revenu pour revoir son visage. Il voulait comprendre si cette impression de paix qu'il ressentait lorsqu'elle était près de lui était réelle ou si c'était son imagination qui lui faisait embellir tout cela. Il avait sa réponse maintenant. Que devait-il faire?

- Je suis heureuse de vous revoir avant de partir.

Il lui fit de nouveau face.

- Partir?

- Je... je rejoindrai mon fiancé à la fin de l'année.

- Oh, je vois.

Elle voyait mal son visage, mais elle avait senti sa voix changer. Elle se mit à jouer avec un de ses ongles en parlant:

- Il habite près des montagnes où nous nous sommes rencontrés.

Le youkai s'approcha lentement et s'arrêta juste en face d'elle, tellement près qu'il la touchait presque.

- Là où ne vouliez pas retourner la dernière fois?

- Oui. Exactement là.

La lumière de la lune passa au travers des nuages et éclaira le sommet de la montagne où ils se trouvaient. Elle le vit mieux. Finalement, l'image dont elle se souvenait était la bonne. Ses longs cheveux argent flottant au vent, les traits puissants de son visage et ces yeux fins qui la regardaient avec exactement cette expression, avec quelque chose de triste au fond du regard. Elle constata qu'il portait à la taille le foulard rouge qu'elle lui avait offert. Oui, c'était bien lui.

Le youkai n'avait pas besoin d'autant de lumière pour voir dans la nuit. Mais il profita de la lueur plus intense pour admirer le reflet argenté sur sa peau, le contraste de ses cheveux noirs sur le kimono blanc, la profondeur de ses yeux qui le regardaient encore avec un sentiment si doux. Oui, cette femme apaisait tous ces soucis. Elle le fascinait sans même dire un mot.

- Vous n'avez pas peur?

- Je n'ai pas peur.

- Pourtant, je pourrais vous blesser plus facilement que les youkai de la dernière fois.

- Je vous fais confiance, affirma-t-elle en ne le quittant pas des yeux.

- Pourquoi?, lui demanda-t-il en prenant son bras.

Elle baissa la tête et il crut qu'elle ne répondrait pas. Mais il l'entendit murmurer:

- Parce que votre souvenir me fait du bien.

Il mit la main sous son menton pour relever son visage. Il la fixa intensément.

- Moi aussi. Je n'ai pas pu vous oublier pendant tous ces mois.

Ils se regardèrent, fascinés par le jeu de la lumière dans les pupilles de l'autre. Le grand youkai parla encore:

- Vous savez que c'est impossible nous deux, n'est-ce pas?

- Je le sais.

Un ange de silence survola la scène. Le bruit des feuilles mortes qui se soulèvent résonna dans la clairière lorsqu'ils s'enlacèrent. Un nuage couvrit la lune et on n'y vit plus rien. Izayoi revint très tard dans sa chambre.

-----

Il revint la nuit suivante, puis encore la nuit d'après. Chacun de leur côté réfléchissait pendant le jour et en venait à la conclusion que cette histoire ne pouvait continuer, mais chaque matin, leur séparation devenait plus difficile. Toutes les nuits, elle s'offrait à lui, heureuse d'être dans ses bras. Chaque nuit, il trouvait le bonheur à ses côtés.

À chaque fois, il l'amenait sur la petite montagne de l'ouest. Lorsqu'il la reprit avec lui, la cinquième nuit, il lui expliqua pourquoi pendant sa course à travers la ville.

Pour un youkai, Kyoto est une cité où il est difficile de passer inaperçu. Il y a trop de temples, trop de moines, trop de lieux sacrés. Iwata-yama est une montagne sous la gouverne d'un vieil ami à moi, un youkai singe qui veille sur les gens du coin. C'est pourquoi je vous emmène là-bas.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la clairière qui dominait l'ouest de la ville, le youkai sentit plus attentivement l'air et s'immobilisa. Il lui dit:

- Restez près de moi, nous avons de la visite.

Bientôt, Izayoi vit un homme apparaître à l'orée des bois. Il s'avança et elle remarqua alors ses cheveux blancs, ses oreilles de youkai, les lignes fléchées sur ses joues, son croissant sur le front. Il s'arrêta à quelques mètres d'eux.

- Père.

Le youkai ne répondit pas. Son fils continua:

- Comment osez-vous? Comment osez-vous fréquenter une humaine?

- D'où tires-tu cette haine pour les humains, Sesshoumaru?

- C'est une race faible, inférieure à nous. Et si cette humaine vous fait un enfant, père?

- Oh? Tu crains la compétition?

- Comment osez-vous m'insulter ainsi!!! Un hanyou ne sera qu'un hanyou. Un bâtard qui ne mérite pas de vivre.

Le grand youkai quitta les côtés d'Izayoi et s'approcha de son fils. Il le dominait d'une bonne tête.

- Tu insultes facilement ce que tu ne connais pas. Tu as choisi de croire que tout ce qui est faible est inférieur à toi. Si la vie était aussi simple, Sesshoumaru, j'en serais heureux.

- Vous seriez prêt à mêler la noblesse de notre sang à celui d'une race inférieure comme la leur?

- Je suis le seul juge de ce qui est bon pour moi.

- Je ne croyais pas que vous me pouviez me décevoir autant, père.

- Ta quête de pouvoir finira par se retourner contre toi, Sesshoumaru.

- Pfff.

Il se retourna et se mit à marcher vers la forêt. Le youkai attendit qu'il soit complètement parti avant de revenir vers Izayoi. Elle le regarda, hésitante.

- Sesshoumaru est aveuglé par sa soif de puissance. Quelques centaines d'années le changeront, je l'espère.

- Ainsi, il y a également des hiérarchies chez les youkai?

- Oh... Il y a tout cela. La violence, les trahisons, les guerres sans but, les assassinats. Il y a tout cela. Sesshoumaru a grandi dans ce monde. Il est mené par ses envies de grandeur. Mais ce sont des désirs vains. Un jour ou l'autre, il comprendra que tout cela ne donne rien. Que la puissance suprême est une coquille vide...

Le youkai toucha les pommeaux de ses épées, pensif tout à coup. Izayoi s'approcha et posa la main sur sa joue. Cette douce caresse lui fit fermer les yeux un instant. Il les ouvrit pour la questionner:

- Izayoi. Si vous aviez le choix, m'épouseriez-vous?

- Oh... Mais mon père n'y consentirait jamais, monseigneur.

- Mais vous? Accepteriez-vous?

- Moi... Je ferais tout pour vous.

Il la serra dans ses bras et respira son odeur. Ce soir, c'était la Nouvelle Lune. S'il la prenait comme les autres nuits, il y aurait des conséquences, le grand youkai le savait très bien. Avoir un enfant hanyou avec cette femme n'était pas un problème pour lui, mais il ne pourrait plus la laisser partir avec un humain après cela. De toute façon, il le sentait déjà, il ne pourrait jamais la laisser se marier, il la voulait près de lui. Elle apaisait ses souffrances, elle le rendait heureux. Il n'avait pas ressenti cela depuis l'enfance de Sesshoumaru, à l'époque où son fils lui faisait encore confiance. Jamais une femme ne l'avait touché à ce point.

- Izayoi.

- Oui?

- J'aimerais tant que l'enfant que nous aurons ait un coeur comme le vôtre... Un coeur capable d'aimer.

- Oh... Monseigneur, lui répondit-elle en rougissant.

Il caressa ses longs cheveux noirs en précisant:

- Après cette nuit, je rencontrerai votre père.

- Il refusera.

- Peu m'importe, je le rencontrerai tout de même. Sa décision ne m'empêchera pas de vous amener avec moi, Izayoi.

- Oui.

- Notre histoire... je veux lui donner une chance.

Il se pencha sur ses lèvres et l'embrassa. Il retrouva cette émotion qui l'envahissait à chaque fois qu'il la touchait. C'était comme si une grande chaleur montait du fond de lui, comme si son désir de la protéger surpassait le souci de sa propre vie. Il n'avait pas honte de ses actes, de son engagement avec une humaine. Mais il craignait de la mettre en danger, elle et l'enfant. Il se promit donc, en dénouant les rubans de son kimono immaculé, de toujours les protéger, quoi qu'il lui en coûte.

Cette nuit-là, Izayoi et le grand youkai ne dormirent pas. Au pied d'un grand arbre qui poussait au sommet de la montagne, perdus dans les pans de la fourrure blanche du youkai, le démon-chien aima la jeune femme comme il ne l'avait jamais fait, avec une telle douceur et un tel abandon qu'il la fit pleurer dans ses bras. Cette nuit sans lune, sur un petit mont à l'écart de la capitale, les mots et les gestes d'amour de deux êtres que tout séparait créa une scintillement de lumière et on crut qu'une étoile filante était tombée.

-----

_Il y a quelque chose dans leur histoire... Quelque chose de sacré, vous ne pensez pas? Enfin, c'est ainsi que je le vois et que j'ai choisi de l'écrire. N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer vos commentaires._

_Myriel_


	3. 3 Parce que je t'aime

Chapitre 3

**Parce que je t'aime**

Qu'un youkai se pointe au milieu d'une forteresse n'était pas une chose courante. Dès qu'on vit arriver le grand guerrier aux cheveux blancs, les gardes l'attaquèrent et on appela les moines en renfort. Mais le youkai ne prit pas la peine de sortir une des armes, il sauta par dessus les murailles et se fraya un chemin vers la salle où se tenait le seigneur du château. On cria et plusieurs tentèrent de l'arrêter, mais il arriva bientôt devant le père d'Izayoi, un samouraï vieillissant, comme il en avait déjà tant vu. Il devina tout de suite que cet homme n'approuverait pas sa demande. Il s'avança vers lui, menacé par les pointes des gardes qui l'entouraient. Mais avant qu'ils aient pu faire un geste, il s'agenouilla devant le samouraï, ce qui surprit tout le monde.

- Qui êtes-vous?

- On me surnomme Inu no Taisho. Je suis le seigneur youkai des domaines de l'ouest.

- Que faites-vous ici, youkai?

- Je souhaite épouser votre fille.

- Quoi?

Le samouraï se mit debout, le visage rouge, insulté d'une telle audace venant d'un démon. Il le pointa du doigt en criant:

- Croyez-vous vraiment que je vous laisserai épouser ma fille, saleté?

- Non. Mais je voulais tout de même vous en faire la demande.

- Non! En effet! Ma fille est déjà engagée auprès d'un proche de l'empereur, le seigneur Ogawa. Jamais elle n'épousera un youkai!

- Très bien. Si c'est ainsi que vous le voyez, dit-il en se retournant pour quitter la pièce.

- Où croyez-vous aller, démon? Pensez-vous vraiment que vous pouvez quitter le château après de telles insultes à ma famille?

Les moines arrivèrent, armés de leurs sutras sacrés. Ce qui ressemblait à une mouche se posa sur l'épaule du démon et il y eut un instant de flottement. Puis le youkai tourna la tête pour répondre au samouraï.

- Si vous faites du mal à Izayoi, je vous avertis, j'anéantirai votre famille. Que vous le vouliez ou non, je viendrai la chercher. Elle et l'enfant.

La stupeur frappa les gens présents dans la salle. Le youkai en profita pour sortir Tessaiga et crier, en pointant le plafond:

- Kaze no Kizu!

Un grand vent se leva et des éclairs jaunes firent sauter le haut de la salle. L'explosion envoya des bouts de bois partout autour. On vit le guerrier sauter sur le toit. Il courut vers la chambre d'Izayoi. Il entra chez elle et sema la terreur parmi les servantes qui habillait la jeune femme. Il s'approcha rapidement et lui dit:

- Ton père refuse, évidemment.

- Je le savais.

- Je dois partir quelques temps vers mes domaines. Est-ce que tu seras en sécurité, ici?

- Oui, je le crois.

- Je laisse Myouga près de toi en cas de besoin, dit-il en prenant le démon-mouche sur son épaule.

- Oyakata-sama?

- Avertis-moi si on la menace, Myouga.

- Oui, monseigneur!

Izayoi et le youkai entendirent le cliquetis des armes qui approchaient. Il la prit dans ses bras une dernière fois.

- Fuyez, vite!

- Izayoi, je t'aime.

Il l'embrassa avant de quitter la pièce à une vitesse folle. La jeune femme resta seule au centre de la pièce, au milieu des servantes apeurées qui pleuraient et des gardes qui envahissaient les lieux. Elle tint droite en rassemblant son courage pour affronter les moments désagréables qui l'attendaient. Mais elle souvint alors des derniers mots de son amoureux. En la voyant passer et se diriger vers la salle d'audience, on remarqua qu'elle souriait.

----

Le seigneur du château tournait en rond, furieux. Il était accompagné de guerriers et de moines. Ils attendaient l'arrivée de sa fille. Il en profita pour interroger les prêtres:

- Moines! Comment se fait-il qu'un youkai ait pu entrer ici!!!

- Nous ne savons pas! Les sutras ont tous été consumés par son arrivée...

Izayoi entra et interrompit le moine:

- C'est parce qu'il est trop puissant pour vos pouvoirs sacrés.

- IZAYOI! Sale putain! Tu as déshonoré ta famille!, hurla son père en se dirigeant vers elle, le poing levé.

La jeune femme ne recula pas devant l'approche menaçante de son père. Elle resta immobile, en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Le samouraï se souvint des menaces du youkai et interrompit son geste. Un prêtre en profita pour demander à Izayoi:

- Quel est le nom de ce youkai?

- Inu no Taisho.

- INU NO TAISHO!!!???

Les prêtres formèrent un groupe plus serré et se consultèrent. Le samouraï, furieux de les voir ainsi, leur cria:

- Connaissez-vous un moyen d'exterminer ce démon, prêtres?

Le chef spirituel des moines s'avança vers lui en jetant un coup d'oeil surpris à la jeune femme. Mais il ne s'adressa qu'au père:

- C'est impossible. Inu no Taisho est un daiyoukai, c'est-à-dire un youkai très puissant qui vit depuis plusieurs milliers d'années et domine les autres. Son domaine est immense. Dans l'ouest, il est reconnu comme un seigneur altruiste, qui anéantit les youkai menaçant la paix. Il ne se mêle habituellement pas aux humains.

- Êtes-vous en train de me dire que vos pouvoirs sacrés ne peuvent rien contre lui?

- Il me peine de l'avouer, mais seul un autre daiyoukai aussi fort que lui pourrait le menacer. Il est non seulement puissant, mais nous savons aussi que les trois épées qu'il maîtrise ont des pouvoirs très particuliers. - Nous ignorons lesquels, mais...

- Il a détruit le toit de mon château avec l'une d'entre elles!

Le moine leva la tête vers le trou du plafond.

- Il n'a pas tué d'humain?

Ce fut Takemaru de Setsuna, le chef des gardes, qui lui répondit:

- Non, personne n'est mort, il n'y a que quelques blessés.

- Il est remarquable que la situation se termine aussi bien, ajouta le prêtre.

Tous se tournèrent vers la jeune femme, qui était restée silencieuse. Son père lui demanda, en tentant de contrôler sa colère:

- Si je comprends bien... Tu es enceinte de ce démon?

- C'est possible, oui.

- Comment oses-tu te présenter devant moi sans t'agenouiller pour implorer mon pardon, salope!

- Je n'ai aucune honte de mes choix, père.

- Ne m'appelle plus jamais ainsi! Je te renie! Tu n'es qu'une putain qui n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de coucher avec un démon.

Il s'adressa à Takemaru en lui pointant Izayoi.

- Enferme-là. Je ne veux plus jamais la voir.

Les prêtres tentèrent de s'interposer.

- Monseigneur... Si le daiyoukai devait apprendre que votre fille est maltraitée...

- Je m'en fous! Je ne la touche pas, n'est-ce pas? Je ne l'ai pas frappée! Mets-là au cachot, Takemaru! Et qu'elle meure, elle et cette abomination qu'elle porte en elle!

On amena la jeune femme vers la prison. Myouga, caché dans les plis de son kimono, lui murmura tout bas.

- Soyez patiente, madame. Oyakata-sama sera averti de votre situation. Il sera furieux...

Il s'envola et rejoint un corbeau pour lui communiquer un message pour le chien-démon. L'oiseau noir quitta le château, emportant avec lui une mise au point sur la situation d'Izayoi. Au même moment, un messager était envoyé vers Ogawa-sama pour lui annoncer le déshonneur de sa fiancée aux mains d'un démon sans pitié. En cette belle matinée d'hiver, l'oiseau et l'humain à cheval suivirent le même chemin. Le soleil dans le dos, ils se dirigèrent vers l'ouest.

----

_Évidemment, les choses commencent à se corser. Ce sera encore pire dans le chapitre suivant. On s'en reparle. Myriel_

_Moonly: Tu as réussi à me faire douter à propos des épées de Inu no Taisho! Mais j'ai vérifié et ils les possédaient bel et bien avant la naissance d'Inuyasha. Et ils les utilisaient. Au début du troisième film, on remarque d'ailleurs que Tenseiga et Tessaiga sont accrochées à sa taille, tandis que Sounga dépasse dans son dos._


	4. 4 Pour te protéger

Chapitre 4

**Pour te protéger**

Inu no Taisho était furieux. Son fils avait délaissé le champ de bataille et il avait dû revenir pour prendre en charge les troupes, attaquées par les armées de son ennemi Ryūkotsusei. L'assaut avait été particulièrement violent et il était arrivé juste à temps pour reprendre en charge la stratégie d'attaque. Il comprenait fort bien que Sesshoumaru désapprouve ses actions, mais il regrettait de ne pouvoir compter sur lui pour défendre le domaine familial. Sesshoumaru n'était pas assez puissant pour assumer la charge du domaine des Inu et il le savait fort bien. C'est pourquoi il continuait sa quête de puissance afin de pouvoir un jour surpasser son père. Il était encore trop jeune pour tenter de prendre le pouvoir, mais Inu no Taisho ne doutait pas que cela faisait partie de ses intentions. Déjà, il avait trouvé le moyen de l'obliger à revenir de la capitale.

Inu no Taisho était las de ces guerres de pouvoir. Non seulement il devait défendre son territoire, mais il avait maintenant à se méfier de son propre enfant. Le grand youkai admirait également son fils, qu'il savait honorable. Il ne tuait pas sans raison et ne s'acharnait pas sur les faibles. Il avait au moins réussi à lui apprendre cela. Mais il manquait à Sesshoumaru la compassion, l'attachement, l'amour. Son fils était convaincu que les émotions n'étaient pas pour lui, qu'elles le rendraient faibles. Alors que c'était le seul moyen d'acquérir plus de puissance, puisque c'est en souhaitant protéger quelqu'un qu'on pouvait se surpasser.

Les pensées de Taisho retournèrent vers la jeune femme qu'il avait laissé dans la capitale. Il était inquiet, car il se doutait bien qu'il avait laissé derrière lui un père en colère. C'est à ce moment qu'il vit arriver le corbeau de Myouga. Ce qu'il avait à lui annoncer augmenta sa furie. Ce samouraï avait besoin d'un exemple. Eh bien, il allait lui en donner un. Il avertit ses lieutenants qu'il partait quelques heures, puis on vit Inu no Taisho se diriger vers les terres des humains.

-----

Le deuxième messager parti de la capitale arriva au domaine du seigneur Ogawa au même moment. L'humain était sale et fatigué du long voyage qu'il avait accompli sans s'arrêter. Une semaine complète de poussière où il avait chevauché sur les routes de l'hiver. Il cria en entrant dans l'enceinte de la forteresse:

- Message urgent pour le seigneur Ogawa! J'arrive de la capitale!

On le laissa passer et il accéda rapidement à la pièce principale. Il s'agenouilla aux pieds du noble et il lui tendit la missive sans un mot. Le silence se fit pendant que le destinataire lisait le message. Tout à coup, le samouraï se leva en laissant tomber la lettre au sol et il cria:

- Préparez les armées! Nous partons immédiatement pour la capitale!

- Monseigneur? Qui allons-nous attaquer?, s'enquit le chef des gardes.

- Nous allons sauver mon honneur... Ma fiancée s'est permise de forniquer avec un youkai. Dans cette situation, nous ne sommes plus tenus de respecter le traité de paix avec son père. Il y a longtemps que je souhaitais un château dans la capitale. Le shôgun ne m'en voudra pas de prendre celui-là!

Un grand bruit retentit à l'extérieur. Des cris et des bruits de course se firent entendre.

- Youkai! Un youkai est entré dans le château! Haaa...

En effet, un grand youkai aux cheveux blancs entra dans la pièce et fit face au seigneur.

- Oh... Mais je reconnais votre odeur, lui dit le youkai.

- Mon odeur?

- Je l'ai déjà sentie sur Izayoi, le jour où elle a quitté votre château.

- Eh? Elle m'avait déjà trahie lorsqu'elle est venue ici? Moi qui avais cru à son petit numéro de vierge apeurée quand je lui ai pris ce baiser!

- Exactement ce que j'avais senti... Un parfum de pourriture.

- Ne me dis pas que tu es celui qui s'est fait plaisir avec cette salope?

Le youkai pointa son épée en direction du seigneur.

- Je t'interdis de l'insulter, humain.

- Oh? Tu lui serais donc attaché? C'est vrai qu'elle était tout à fait désirable habillée, je ne doute pas de ses charmes lorsqu'elle est nue!

Une armée de moines entra dans la pièce et on leur fit place. Le seigneur sourit en les voyant arriver et continua son discours:

- Juste pour te rassurer... Nous partons vers la capitale. Nous allons prendre soin d'Izayoi. Après tout, cette fille n'a plus besoin de préliminaires, n'est-ce pas? Tu t'es chargé de tous les désagréments d'un corps de vierge. Je vais m'assurer qu'elle assume correctement son rôle de putain, d'abord avec moi, puis je la partagerai avec mon armée.

Le sourire du seigneur était méprisant, mais le youkai ne réagit pas à ses menaces. Il se contenta de plisser les yeux en répondant:

- Moi qui croyais que je lui offrais le destin le plus terrible... Izayoi mariée à un salaud comme toi, c'est bien pire.

- Exterminez-le, moines!

Les prêtres bouddhistes lancèrent leurs sutras et se mirent à tourner autour du youkai en tendant leur bâton. Ils entonnèrent un cantique. Leur chef spirituel se posta devant le youkai et joignit les doigts. Une boule d'énergie entoura le corps du démon qui ne broncha pas. On voyait l'électricité passer sur lui. Le youkai se mit tout à coup à gronder en contractant les muscles de ses bras. Sa main droite leva l'épée qu'il tenait et il sembla concentrer son énergie. Il amorça un mouvement de rotation avec l'épée. Un grand vent se créa autour de son corps et une boule de lumière rouge apparut au-dessus de lui. Ses mouvements de rotation devinrent plus rapides et les moines les plus près s'envolèrent. D'un mouvement brusque, il abattit son épée sur le sol en criant:

- Gokuryuuha!

Le tourbillon de vent se déchaîna et prit de l'ampleur. Tout fut emporté sur son passage. Les habitations furent soufflées comme du bois pourri, les humains emportés par la furie de l'attaque. Le sol se creusa et des rochers montèrent haut dans le ciel avant de retomber avec un bruit de tonnerre. Lorsque le vent se calma enfin, il ne restait plus rien autour du daiyoukai, excepté le messager qui venait d'arriver de la capitale. Il s'effondra au sol en tremblant comme une feuille, sûr que le monstre viendrait l'achever. Mais il vit le youkai fermer les yeux, ranger son épée et quitter rapidement vers l'ouest. Il prit quelques minutes pour reprendre ses forces, puis il se mit à crier en courant sur chemin d'où il arrivait.

-----

Le messager revint au château exactement deux semaines après son départ. On fut surpris de son retour si rapide. Il semblait paniqué et ses mots étaient incohérents. Il s'effondra au sol devant le père d'Izayoi. Il était épuisé et il ne put que soulever la tête en racontant la scène.

- C'était horrible. Le youkai... Le youkai, il a tout détruit d'un seul coup d'épée...

- Son épée courbée?, l'interrogea le seigneur.

- Non... Une autre, une épée longue très droite. Une épée rouge. Une épée démoniaque.

- Il y a des survivants?

- IL N'Y A PLUS RIEN! Il a détruit le domaine, la montagne, les gens, TOUT!

- Mais comment as-tu survécu alors?

- Je... je crois que c'était sa volonté, monseigneur.

- Sa volonté? Que veux-tu dire?

- Il souhaitait que je revienne vers vous. Cette démonstration de puissance était un message, monseigneur.

Le samouraï frappa le messager, qui perdit conscience sous le choc et la fatigue. Les prêtres s'approchèrent du seigneur furieux. Ce fut leur chef spirituel qui trouva le courage de lui parler.

- Ce messager a sans doute raison, monseigneur. Le daiyoukai répond au traitement que vous faites subir à votre fille.

- AHHHH! Ne parle pas d'elle! Je ne cèderai pas sous ces menaces.

Ce fut Takemaru qui prit la parole.

- Seigneur! Écoutez-moi! Il est possible de tendre un piège à ce daiyoukai. Il viendra chercher votre fille et l'enfant, n'est-ce pas? Mais il semble qu'il soit impossible pour lui de venir maintenant. Préparons-nous à l'accueillir. En attendant, ne courrons pas le risque de l'attirer ici en laissant mourir Izayoi-sama au cachot!

Le samouraï resta pensif quelques minutes.

- Très bien. Vous pouvez la garder prisonnière dans sa chambre. Mais Takemaru... Vous serez celui qui la tuerez lorsque ce démon pointera le bout de son nez ici. Elle n'est maintenant qu'un otage.

- Je vous obéirai, monseigneur.

Le guerrier s'inclina et donna les ordres pour transporter Izayoi dans sa chambre. Myouga, témoin de cette scène, vola jusqu'au chevet de la jeune femme qu'on avait transportée. Elle était faible et malade, mais il voyait les servantes lui préparer un bain et il savait qu'on lui apporterait bientôt à manger.

- Madame.

- Myouga... Il semble que ton message se soit bien rendu, dit-elle en tournant son visage vers lui.

- Mon maître ne vous abandonnera pas, madame.

- Je le sais.

- Vous entendrez sûrement parler les servantes de ce qu'il a fait pour...

- Je sais déjà, Myouga.

- Oh... Les gardes, hein?

- Ils m'ont dit que j'étais responsable de la mort de ces gens et de la destruction du domaine d'Ogawa-sama, lui dit-elle et il remarqua qu'elle pleurait en silence.

- Oh... Mais vous savez que mon maître est un homme honorable, n'est-ce pas?

- Oui, je le sais, Myouga. Je regrette seulement que ses sentiments pour moi l'obligent à ajouter des larmes à la douleur qu'il éprouve déjà.

- Vous pleurez pour lui? Je comprends mieux pourquoi il vous a choisi, noble dame...

- Lorsque tu lui enverras ton prochain message, Myouga... Pourras-tu lui dire que je suis bien maintenant et que je pense à lui?

- Oui, madame, je lui dirai. Reposez-vous.

Le démon-mouche vola jusqu'au corbeau pour faire son rapport. Il devait bien sûr lui annoncer la meilleure situation dans laquelle se trouvait Izayoi-sama, mais surtout l'avertir qu'on avait l'intention de la tuer lorsqu'il arriverait. Un autre oiseau noir vola vers l'ouest et rejoignit les armées du youkai.

-----

_Il ne reste qu'un seul chapitre à cette histoire. Je le mettrai en ligne demain... Myriel_


	5. La vraie puissance

Chapitre 5

**La vraie puissance**

La nuit était claire sous les étoiles. Inu no Taisho se tenait debout, dos à son fils. Il perdait du sang par les nombreuses blessures de la violente bataille qu'il venait de livrer à Ryūkotsusei. On était au début de l'automne et il faisait inhabituellement froid. Des flocons voletaient autour d'eux. Myouga avait rejoint son maître juste à la fin de sa bataille et lui avait annoncé que Izayoi était en douleur. Les hommes du château avait tendu un piège au youkai pour le tuer, mais aussi pour tuer sa dame et son enfant. Il devait les rejoindre tout de suite.

Irez-vous, père?

Essaieras-tu de m'arrêter, Sesshoumaru?

Je n'essaierai pas. Cependant, avant de partir, je veux que vous cédiez vos épées, Tessaiga et Sounga.

Le daiyoukai soupira intérieurement. Ainsi, Sesshoumaru avait compris qu'il ne reviendrait pas en vie.

Et si je refuse, est-ce que tu tueras ton propre père?

Un long silence suivit cette question. Inu no Taisho comprit fort bien que son fils était prêt à aller jusque là pour acquérir ses armes puissantes. Il toussa, sentant la faiblesse de son corps. Oui, si son fils voulait l'attaquer, c'était le bon moment.

Pourquoi désires-tu le pouvoir aussi férocement, Sesshoumaru?

Son fils ne lui répondit pas. Mais savait-il vraiment la réponse à cette question?

Pourquoi désires-tu le pouvoir, Sesshoumaru?

Mon destin est celui d'un conquérant. Le pouvoir est le seul moyen pour accomplir mon destin.

Inu no Taisho baissa la tête en répétant:

Conquérant, n'est-ce pas? Sesshoumaru... Est-ce que tu as quelque chose à protéger?

Quelque chose à protéger?, lui répondit son fils.

Inu no Taisho attendit sa réponse sans bouger. Il songea qu'il avait bien fait d'instruire ses lieutenants à propos de l'héritage de ses armes. Après sa mort, Tessaiga ne pourrait plus être touché par un youkai, mais uniquement par un hanyou. Il cédait cette épée puissante au bébé que Izayoi mettait au monde en ce moment même. L'arme veillerait sur cet enfant à sa place et lui permettrait de contrôler la trop grande puissance de son sang de daiyoukai. S'il était assez déterminé et possédait un coeur qui se soucie des humains, cet enfant pourrait utiliser le pouvoir d'attaque de Tessaiga.

Quant à Sesshoumaru, il lui cédait uniquement Tenseiga, l'épée qui rendait la vie. C'était la seule que son fils ne lui avait pas demandée et il savait très bien qu'il serait furieux de recevoir un cadeau qu'il ne pourrait pas utiliser pour conquérir. Mais il espérait que l'âme de son fils change et qu'il pourrait utiliser à son plein potentiel les pouvoirs de l'épée. Il avait laissé des instructions à Totosai et à sa mère si cela devait advenir. Ce serait seulement lorsque le jeune youkai aurait quelqu'un à protéger qu'il découvrirait la vraie force.

Moi, Sesshoumaru, n'ai pas besoin d'une telle chose.

Et il leva le bras pour attaquer son père. Mais le daiyoukai se transforma en chien-démon. Sesshoumaru hésita une seconde de trop et il vit son père le quitter sans un regard en arrière. Il fixa la forme qui s'éloignait en songeant à la question de son père: « As-tu quelque chose à protéger? ». Il se dit : « Quelles idioties », puis il quitta les lieux.

-----

Le daiyoukai courait à grande vitesse vers la capitale. Il perdait du sang et Myouga s'inquiétait:

C'est impossible! C'est trop risqué! S'il vous plaît, réfléchissez! Vous devez d'abord guérir des blessures que vous a infligées Ryūkotsusei, monseigneur!

Je ne peux pas leur permettre de tuer mon enfant!

Mais...

De toute façon, je n'ai plus longtemps à vivre.

Oyakata-sama!

Mais le grand chien continuait sa course folle vers Izayoi, sans penser à la douleur que ses blessures lui infligeaient à chacun de ses pas. Il pensait à celle qu'il n'avait pas revue depuis cette nuit de Nouvelle Lune. Il songeait qu'au moins, sa mort pourrait servir à quelque chose s'il pouvait les sauver. Il lui semblait l'entendre appeler son nom et il augmenta sa vitesse.

Il arriva sur la colline où ils s'étaient aimé et il hurla pour annoncer sa présence.

Izayoi, j'arrive!

Une éclipse assombrit entièrement la surface de la lune et il s'élança vers le domaine, sans hésiter. Il se posta devant l'entrée, reprit sa forme humaine pour utiliser Tessaiga et cria:

Kaze no Kizu!

Les éclairs démolirent les murailles et déchiquetèrent les humains qui s'opposaient à son arrivée. Il courut vers l'enceinte de la forteresse. Il sentit l'arrivée de flèches et quelques unes l'atteignirent, mais il répliqua en envoyant des éclairs de vent avec Tessaiga. Il sentit la terreur paralyser quelques uns des gardes et il fut conscient que certains s'enfuyaient. Il appela encore une fois le pouvoir de Tessaiga et les éclairs de vent rongèrent le sol. Il poursuivit son chemin jusqu'à la chambre d'Izayoi en criant son nom.

Un guerrier sortit lentement de la pièce. Il lui dit:

Quel courage de venir jusqu'ici, démon. Cependant, tu es arrivé un peu trop tard.

Que veux-tu dire?

Moi, Takemaru de Setsuna, j'ai envoyé Izayoi-sama dans un lieu où tu ne pourras plus la rejoindre. Je l'ai tuée de mes propres mains!

IDIOT!

Inu no Taisho se dirigea vers la chambre, furieux, et Takemaru sortit son épée pour l'attaquer, mais il fut brisé par l'attaque du youkai qui continuait sa course vers Izayoi. Le guerrier s'effondra en criant:

Mettez le feu! Brûlez tout, incluant ce démon!

Des centaines de flèches enflammées se dirigèrent vers le château. Inu no Taisho continua son chemin jusqu'à la pièce où il entendait les cris d'un enfant. Lorsqu'il arriva près d'Izayoi, il bascula les rideaux et découvrit son corps sans vie sur le sol.

Izayoi! Izayoi...

Il sortit Tenseiga du fourreau et pointa la jeune femme.

Je compte sur toi, Tenseiga.

Il rassembla les dernières forces qu'il lui restait et invoqua le pouvoir de l'épée. Les créatures de l'enfer apparurent devant ses yeux et il les tua de deux coups d'épée. Quelques secondes plus tard, il vit la jeune femme se remettre à respirer. Il sortit un grand kimono de fourrure rouge et la couvrit du tissu pour la protéger des flammes. Elle le regarda et lui sourit, heureuse qu'il soit revenu. Elle prit l'enfant dans ses bras et le père regarda son fils nouveau-né. Il possédait des cheveux blancs comme lui et de mignonnes oreilles de chien. Il hurlait à plein poumon et semblait en pleine santé. Izayoi perdit son sourire en voyant les flèches figées dans son corps de son amoureux et le sang qu'il perdait.

À ce moment, Takemaru entra dans la pièce, la respiration laborieuse. Inu no Taisho se releva et sortit son épée Sounga. Le guerrier avança vers eux à travers les flammes et dit:

Si je peux t'amener avec moi dans la mort, je n'aurai aucun regret.

Le youkai parla à la jeune femme dans son dos, en prenant son épée à deux mains.

Vis.

Monseigneur!

Elle recula lentement vers la sortie. Il lui dit encore:

Inuyasha.

Qu'est-ce que tu dis?, l'interrogea le guerrier, maintenant tout près.

C'est le nom de l'enfant. Le nom de cet enfant est Inuyasha!, cria-t-il à la jeune femme.

Izayoi regarda le visage du bébé qui hurlait et pleurait. Les larmes coulaient de ses yeux lorsqu'elle dit son nom pour la première fois:

Inuyasha...

Maintenant, vas!, lui ordonna Inu no Taisho.

Oui!

Elle courut hors du domaine, les pieds dans la neige, pendant que le feu dévorait le domaine. Elle entendit les bâtiments s'effondrer derrière elle. Elle courut longtemps, sans penser à la direction de ses pas quand elle reconnut la montagne de l'ouest, Iwata-yama. Elle se retourna pour regarder la scène, mais elle ne vit qu'un gigantesque incendie. Elle crut entendre sa voix, encore une fois, lui dire:

Izayoi... Vis... Vis et survis... Toi et notre enfant...

Elle serra le bébé dans ses bras et fit une promesse à celui qui venait de mourir pour les sauver. « Je vivrai, monseigneur... Je vivrai et je veillerai sur lui. Puisque c'est tout ce qu'il me reste de vous... » Une profonde tristesse envahit son coeur et elle tourna le dos à l'incendie pour se diriger vers le Tenryu-ji et demander asile. Lorsqu'elle traversa le pont Togetsukyô en courant vers le temple, la lune venait de terminer son éclipse et elle éclairait les rapides de la rivière. Le rêve qu'elle avait vécu grâce à ce youkai, à cet homme unique qui avait su si bien l'aimer, venait de se terminer. Les planches de bois du pont craquaient sous ses pieds. Les larmes coulaient à flot des yeux de la jeune femme. Elle tenait fort cet enfant qu'elle ramenait avec elle de ces courts moments d'amour. « Inuyasha, sois fort comme lui... Et aime, puisque ton père est mort pour cela. » Elle ferma les yeux en entrant dans l'enceinte du temple et, loin en elle, elle enfouit la souffrance. « Oui, Inuyasha. Sois digne de lui. » Elle se redressa en tenant l'enfant pendant que des moines s'approchaient d'eux. Une nouvelle vie commençait.

----

_La mort d'un grand homme, d'un très grand youkai. Quel superbe sacrifice. Même moi, je suis tombée amoureuse de Inu no Taisho pendant l'écriture, même si Sesshoumaru garde une place-clé!_

_Myriel_


End file.
